Bamon Scenes Season 1
by Kaliste Rothari
Summary: Bamon scenes from season 1. Mostly canon, pre-ship. Rated M for violence and sexual thoughts.
1. Prologue

A/N: My version of the Bamon scenes. It won't veer too off from canon because, too be honest, I like the slow build they have. I hope you enjoy. Please review, good or bad, I'd love to know your thoughts on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters. Technically, I don't even own the plot.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Pre-Pilot

The crow's wings settled gently against his sides as he perched on a sturdy branch. Sharp crystal eyes glinted with amusement as he peered into the window. In clear view, two girls sat on a bed, giggling. They were both beautiful, the crow observed. The blonde was pale and clear skinned. The long shirt she wore did nothing to hide her creamy thighs or voluptuous breast.

The bird's eyes shifted to the darker girl. Wide eyes, a bright smile and slanted jaw gave the girl an aura of innocence. More cute than sexy. However, looking at her body, the same couldn't be said. She had slender shoulders with lightly muscled arms. The light tank she wore revealed small, perky breasts. Her waist was small, but widened significantly at her hips. The small shorts left the soft mahogany skin of her thighs to be devoured by his hungry gaze. The muscles that tightened as she moved to sit on her legs made up for their lack of length. She wouldn't be able to hook her ankles around him, but he relished at the thought of her thighs tightening around his waist or head.

He realized he had struck gold with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. He wondered if he would be able to bed them both before releasing Katherine from the tomb. He'd had to be careful not to let them mess up with his, though. He wasn't worried about Caroline, but Bonnie couldn't be compelled. The untamed magic he felt in the air was more than enough proof that the Bennett was a witch. Untrained, but powerful. They both had their parts to play, and he would make sure that they were played well. Even at the cost of his labido, if neccessary.

He hadn't been with a witch since Bree. His feathers ruffled at the memory of the power he felt as he drove into her. He would only imagine the wild rush if untapped magic Bonnie could cause.

Bonnie looked up with she heard a hoarse caw from outside her window. As she caught sight of the black feathered bird, she heard a soft whisper in her mind. Not being able to make out the words, she shrugged it off and continued to chat with Caroline. But as she slept, the words were repeated. Each time, they became more clear. By morning, she had forgotten the warning.

'Damon Salvatore is coming.'


	2. Pilot

A/N: I can't promise I'll continue to do periodic updates, (as you can see with how long it took for me to get this chap up) but this is something I want to do. Bamon is not only my favorite ship on TVD, but my favorite in anything. In my mind, there's only a matter of time before something happens between them. I'm in no rush, because while I know they'll be an epic ship, the journey getting there is too perfect to risk changing much. They go through every stage together. From different levels of hate, pain, revenge, now one of the deepest friendships I've seen. Admittedly, if Elena was in the picture, there would probably never get the chance. Both Bonnie and Damon were too blinded by their loyalty to her. Now, however, they have the chance. It could take a while, but it's there. This fic is their journey to get to where they are now. Mostly canon, but I'll be adding scenes. Or extending them. If you're reading this to see them together throughout the seasons, then this isn't for you. This is their scenes and to, hopefully capture the beauty they are. Like a prequel to the Epic Love they'll be.

So, confession, I hate Delena. I can see how people ship it, but to me, it just doesn't work. Plot wise, it's great. There are sometimes that people get caught up in toxic relationships. I just don't like seeing it happen to Damon. I never cared much for Elena. But she is a major part of bringing Bonnie and Damon together. In my mind, Damon went to Mystic Falls to pay his respects to his mother, then find the amulet and Bonnie. Meeting Elena on the bridge was just an effect of those actions. But it was because of Stefan and Elena that Damon stayed. It was because of Elena that Stefan stayed. And it was because of Elena loved Damon that Bonnie gave Damon a chance. I would've loved to write a mostly canon VD without Elena, but as much as I don't like her, and hate her relationship with Damon, she's needed. For now. My resentment for the ship may come out through Bonnie (which works for her character).

Reason I'm telling you this? There will be Delena in this. Not so much action as thoughts about it. I know I'm not the only Bamon fan that hates the ship, but I'm asking that you don't let that stop you from giving this a chance. I want to stay as true to their characters as I can, and the fact of the matter is, loving Elena was a major characteristic of Damon. I can't change that without changing him. As much as I hate Delena, I'm grateful to it for opening the door for Bamon. If we stick with this fic (because I have a habit of not finishing thing X.x) then maybe my readers will understand why.

Now that I wrote a book as an author note, I'll let you read the story. But first, thank you ChristinaAguileraFan for my first review. I hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the character or even the plot. I'm (sadly) not making any profits from this. Now that I was forced to rip my own heart out, I'll be curled up in a corner. *cries and clutches Bonnie and Damon plushies*

Enjoy ^.^

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pilot

It had been four months since he came back to Mystic Falls. He had seen his brother in town, saving the Katherine look alike and decided to stay low key for a while. He spent his days in crow form, observing a few pawns in the town and his nights in a nice foreclosure just on the outskirts of the town line. He wasn't surprised to see that the founding families were still deeply involved with each other. What did surprise him was to learn the Katherine look alike was a Gilbert. While the girl he heard the name 'Elena Gilbert' when he asked about the witch and blonde barbie, he hadn't paid the girl any attention, instead focusing on the other two for his plan. It wasn't until he saw her that he had become interested. He learned that later that night, her parents died in an accident. His interest was piqued when he witnessed his brother save her. Since that night, watching Elena Gilbert had become his distraction while he waited to set his plan into motion.

It was clear that she wasn't Katherine. As much as she looked like his lost love, Elena couldn't be more different. She was loved by all who knew her, but she didn't bask in the attention. After her parents died, she seemed to shy away from it. Evidence shown that she was different before that night. Outgoing, a star of the school. The only competition she had for the limelight was her childhood friend, Caroline Forbes. Damon briefly entertained the idea of using Elena instead, but she had stepped down from her throne after her parents died and didn't seem to be interested in going back.

So he continued to watch Caroline and Bonnie. Their friendship made it easy to keep an eye on them. The three of them were hardly ever apart, despite Caroline's jealousy of Elena. He'd admit to being annoyed by the mundane cycle of their summer. The girls would spend their days together, usually trying to cheer Elena up. It was obvious that they were beginning to wear on her. Caroline especially. It seemed Bonnie had enough sense to back off, even taking it upon herself to try to keep Caroline's 'concern' under control. It was utterly boring. If he didn't need two out of the three girls to save Katherine, he'd have spiced things up in this small town already.

However, that would change. It was the start of girls' junior year, what better time to shake things up a bit.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors are from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she kept going on and on about it. And I'm like, 'Put this woman in a home, already.'"

The crow's feathers ruffled in amusement as he listened to Bonnie rattle on. He made sure to keep his distance as the young witch drove to the school, but stayed focused on their conversation, as one sided as it was. After he arrived in town, it didn't take long for him to realize that Bonnie had no idea of her powers. He had tried to slip some hints into her dreams, but a witch's mind was nearly impenetrable to a vampire. He knew he would have to make contact with her soon. Natural enemies as they were, her powers wouldn't stay dormant for long once she sensed a vampire. He only hoped Stefan would make himself known before then. At least he'd have some entertainment as he waited.

"Elena! Back in the car."

The amusement laced with concern in Bonnie's voice made it known that the Katherine look alike wasn't paying attention to the young witch. The crow mentally smirked, knowing the brunette beauty was still terrified of riding in anything with four wheels. It had taken at least two months before she had even attempted to step into a car after the accident. The crow flew from his perch, his eyes glinting mischievously. As he felt his bones shatter from throwing himself at the window and heard the screeching of the tired as the witch tried to regain control of the car, he couldn't help but wonder how far back he sent little Elena's progress. While listening to Bonnie's apologies, he half expected Elena to crawl out of the car in a panic attack. He was sorely disappointed when she assured the little witch that she was fine.

"Really, I-I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

The crow, fully healed, perched on a nearby fence and watched them. It was clear from Elena's features that she was shaken up, but even from the distance, he could see how determined she was to be alright. The spark of respect he felt in that moment was worrisome. Elena was only entertaining if he could be completely apathetic to her. He couldn't chance feeling anything, especially respect, for her. Not while she wore Katherine's face.

"I predict, this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

 _If only you knew how wrong you are, little witch._ He thought, amused by her prediction. He watched as Elena desperately tried to cling to the hope in Bonnie's voice. He would let them have their time to believe everything would be okay. That the world wouldn't be swept out from under them. That there weren't monsters lurking in the shadows, waiting, biding their time.

And as he saw his little brother walk into the school building, the girls following soon after, he let out a satisfied caw. _The sad and dark times are just beginning._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The crow perched restlessly, longing to join the throng of drunk teens, choose a cheerleader or three and feed. He would have some fun before hand, of course. Drink to his heart's content, dance, fuck, then kill. As tempting as it was, he stayed in his bird form, watching. Waiting for his little brother to make his appearance. He watched as the witch and Katherine look alike giggled and swooned over Stefan and barely resisted the urge to gag dramatically.

"Stephan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." The crow rolled his eyes in disgust. Stefan was lucky to have such 'dreamy' eyes to distract the female population from the wide, brooding forehead. The crow took comfort in the knowledge that once he showed his human like form, Stefan would seem like a bulky sewer rat in comparison.

His disgust shifted to curiosity as he saw the blank look on Bonnie's face. _Finally._

Bonnie laughed and reached to grab the half empty bottle from Elena. The moment her their hands met, the sites and sounds of the party faded away.

 _ **Fog surrounded her, so thick, she had to squint to make out the shape of her hand. She spun in place, trying to figure out where she was. Her gut twisted in fear, almost crippling her. The sound of large wings beating rapidly filled the air, causing her heart to stutter. Through the fog, a dark shape flew towards her. She ducked with a shrill cry as the bird flew over her with a caw. She straightened herself and turned to run, only to be met by another figure in the fog. Though she couldn't make out his features, she could tell it was a man. She took a step back, her heart plummeting. A gasp tore from her throat when the man's hand grasped hers. The moment they touched, the fog cleared just enough for her to see his eyes. A clear blue, captivating in their beauty. But as her own jade orbs met his, cold seeped through her skin, chilling her bones. An emptiness settled in her, clawing at her organs. She began to shake, desperately trying to feel again. She needed to feel anything but this emptiness that consumed her. She bit back the scream that bubbled in her throat as she wrenched her hand away.**_

As suddenly as it began, the vision faded, leaving Bonnie to stare at her confused friend. She quickly shook herself from her daze as Elena questioned her. "That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

She frowned, almost missing Elena questioning her again. "A crow…" As if remembering a dream, she recalled the night she saw a crow flying from her window. It seemed so long ago, and the feeling of foreboding that had been forgotten came back ten fold. "There was fog. A man…" As she tried to recall her vision, it seemed to slip away from her until she could only remember the cold, emptiness she had felt.

A nervous laugh escaped her and she shook her head. "I'm drunk." She assured, though she knew she barely had enough to get her buzzed. "There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah?" She looked at Elena for reassurance, but when she saw the confused look on her friend's face, she quickly continued. "Okay. I'm going to go get a refill." She didn't wait for a response before she walked away, ignoring Elena's calls for her.

Lost in thought as she weaved through the crowd, she didn't notice the crow perched nearby. Nor the satisfied glint in his crystal eyes as he watched her before turning his attention back to Elena. He listened to their conversation briefly before growing bored. Noticing a young couple sneak into the woods, he finally flew from his perch. _Time to liven things up a bit_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dark haired man cracked his neck as he walked into the Mystic Grill. His meeting with Stefan, while entertaining, took it's toll on him. His brother may be weak, but staying in his crow form for so long had stiffened his muscles and joint just enough to give Stefan an opening. He'd admit that he was a little impressed that Stefan was able to throw him from the window. He had played it like he had let him, of course. He couldn't let Stefan think that was getting weak.

He briefly scanned the dining area, smirking when he saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at one of the booths. As his eyes swept along Bonnie's back, he noticed her shiver and stop talking. Making his way to the table behind her, he heard Bonnie shaking off Caroline's question, stating she had gotten cold all the sudden.

He didn't have to wait long before Bonnie was walking away from the table to grab their coats. He turned his head, staring at Caroline, willing her to look at him. When she did, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. He bit back a laugh as he watched her smile giddily at him. _Too easy._

"Ready to go?" Bonnie's voice interrupted their eye flirting and he glanced over at the dark skinned witch. He saw the weariness in her eyes as she glanced at him before looking back at Caroline expectantly. He could tell by her posture that she was exhausted. While he knew she wasn't close to the girl he attacked today, the past months proved that she was empathetic to those in pain. Much like the Katherine look alike.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer." Caroline chirped, her previous depression all but forgotten.

Bonnie frowned at her friend, annoyed that despite the fact that their friend's sister was attacked, Caroline still put her romantic life first. Stronger than her annoyance, she was worried. She had meant what she told Elena before. It felt like the danger was just beginning. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that this stranger that Caroline was eyeing was somehow in the middle. "Care, your mother will kill me if she finds out that I left you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "She probably won't be home tonight. You're safe." She saw Bonnie open her mouth to argue and sent her a look. "I'm fine, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bonnie stared at her, eyes hard. She glanced back at the man, eyes narrowing warningly before looking back at her friend. "I don't care what time it is, call me when you get home."

After they said their goodbyes, Bonnie sent one last glare to the man before walking out of the grill. The man smirked in response and walked over to take the seat that Bonnie had abandoned. The small talk was easy, keeping her attention, even more so. As Caroline fluttered her lashes and flirted shamelessly, he thought of the fun they would have that night. Her fingers toyed with the back of his hand as she looked at him through lowered lashes. "So what was your name again?"

He smirked, turning his hand so he could grasp hers. "Damon Salvatore."


End file.
